


Babysitter

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Felannie Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter Annette, Background Relationships, F/M, Felannie Week 2019, Fluff and Angst, Glenn is the Major Death, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary, Modern Era, Retread of their C and B supports, Sesame Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Day 2 of Felannie Week 2019, prompt: ReunionFelix has a surprise reunion with the unexpected babysitter of his roommate's child.





	Babysitter

The day had been an obnoxiously long and arduous one for Felix. Between having to deal with the slew of assignments college had thrust upon him, each dealing in various aspects of Fodlan's history and class lesson plans, along with begrudgingly assisting his father with running the family's world famous fencing club, participating in classes and assisting his father in said classes, if only to not let down a promise he'd make to a certain someone long ago.

His father was a champion of his sport, rivaling many of the world's greatest fencers of his era: Lambert Blaiddyd, Gustav Dominic, Ionius von Hresvelg IX, Ciara Macneary and Maria von Reigan and “Thunderbrand” Catherine. Of course, it had come to the surprise of many when his father, Rodrigue Fraldarius, had announced his sudden retirement and disappeared from the public eye for some time before reopening his dojo some years later. Many rumours had emerged as to why he had disappeared years ago, but Felix knew the truth behind the incident, one rumour in particular that had been ignored for the most part by the public.

Surprising, considering the ongoing tensions with the people of Fodlan and Duscur.

Felix pulled into his apartment building's carpark, almost stopping to stare at the new car that had been parked in his usual spot, one much smaller than his own. Moving on quickly, he parked next to the car, leaning over and pressing his head against the wheel after pulling the key out of the ignition.

Every other day he'd go through the same emotions he felt on that day years ago; anger, anguish, pain, regret, and every other negative emotion he could put a name to. Normally, Felix would loathe having to carry such a heavy burden, much less an emotional one; but he made a promise that day, and refused to break it, even now.

Felix sighed.

He missed Glenn.

Felix shook his head, tossing such thoughts aside as best he could. With the hum of a wordless tune he’d heard years ago, he stepped out of his car, collecting his belongings; Felix left only to his silent thoughts and the echoed stomps his boots left as he made his way to the elevator.

After Felix entered the elevator, a thought occurred to him.

"Sylvain and Dorothea's cars weren't parked down there," Felix said aloud to no one particular, his tone of voice becoming slightly aggravated at the thought. "If they ask me to pick her up again…" Felix grumbled, rubbing his head.

Felix's mind wandered to his two roommates: his best friend Sylvain Jose Gautier and his soon-to-be fiance, Dorothea Arnault; or "Dorothea Arnault Gautier" as Sylvain liked to refer to her when she wasn't listening.

His two roommates had been flirting both with each other and the idea of being in a relationship ever since their second year in highschool, and the two finally initiated a relationship with each other in the worst way possible at time, at least in Felix's opinion.

Which resulted in a tiny, adorable redhead bundle of joy named Mikayla.

While teenage pregnancies weren’t unheard of, he certainly did not approve of Sylvain having a child at the time considering his shaky reputation; although Sylvain's sudden cutting back of his flirtatious tendencies to exclusively Dorothea and blowing off sexual advances from others, even when he was intoxicated at the local bar had made him feel better.

And while he still didn't approve, he couldn't help but feel… grateful, in a strange way. Spurred on by Sylvain, Mikayla had started to call him 'Uncle Felix' whenever she wanted call on him. Hearing her call him that made him feel… warm inside. It was a sensation he had not felt very often, outside of a few select victories at fencing tournaments, and whenever he'd visit his high school's greenhouse of all places.

He couldn't quite remember why that latter instance in particular were such a standout moment to him. It was another strange feeling Felix couldn’t shake off, as if someone had melted away a hole in his cold heart and left it unfulfilled.

They were sensations that still persisted, even after Dorothea and Mikayla moved into Felix and Sylvain's apartment.

The loud jingle from the elevator signalled his arrival, Felix snapped out of his daze as he moved over to his apartment door.

Opening the door quietly, Felix spoke, expecting the announcement of his arrival to what he expected would be silence, but was quickly met with loud cheers and giggles of Mikayla and an unknown woman's voice in the living room nearby.

A strange, unfamiliar instinct kicked in upon hearing the unknown person's voice, Felix immediately on his guard.

As if on queue, his phone buzzed in his pocket, Felix pulling it out and eyeing a text message notification from Sylvain.

_ Oh, just so you know, Dorothea reconnected with one of her friends from back in high school. She used to be in the school choir with 'Thea. _

Felix frowned at the text. "Who is he talking about?" Felix whispered, the question shrugged off as he continued reading.

_ Anyway, she asked her to babysit for us today, and since I know you're a good Uncle to Mikayla, please don't attack her babysitter, okay? Then again, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, just as long as Mikayla doesn't hear and see anything ;) _

Felix stared at his phone's screen, his eyebrows raised in confusion by what his best friend tried to imply, even more confused as to why Sylvain was beating around the bush as to said babysitter's identity. Shaking his head, he walked down the small hallway stopping mere steps away from the larger room that acted as the kitchen and the living room.  
  
_ “Oh boy! I know this song, do you?!” _ a certain voice exclaimed from the TV, Felix rolling his eyes as soon as he heard her voice, Felix realising Mikayla must’ve been watching the same block Sesame Street episodes; the same ones she’d been watching on repeat for days on end for the past week. Felix would’ve immediately cringed upon hearing the muppet in the tv show sing- Zoe, he thinks she was named, until a new voice rang out from the living room.  
  
_ I've been working on the railroad, _

_ All the live long day! _  
  
Felix’s body seized upon hearing the young woman’s voice.  


_ I've been working on the railroad, _

_ Just to pass the time away... _ _  
_ _  
_ The strange feeling, the strange warmth within Felix had resurfaced once again upon hearing the young woman sing, but Felix knew immediately this was different.  


_ Can't you hear the whistle blowing, _

_ Rise up so early in the morn? _ !  
  
Felix peaked out from around the corner and spotted her on the couch, Mikayla wrapped up in her arms as she swayed to the music, Mikayla singing along as best she could.  


_ Can't you hear the captain shouting, _

_ ‘Dinah, blow your horn!’ _  
  
The part of the young woman that caught his attention from first glance was her striking orange hair, not only for its colour, but for the feeling of… nostalgia that took hold of him. His mind jumped to the steaks and cakes song he had permanently etched into his memory from his years in high school, every word of it still just as clear as it was when he first heard it.  
  
What’s more, is her voice made Felix feel like he could melt in that moment, just like back then. His father, Glenn, the Boar, and the incident so long ago, it all faded away, replaced by a strange feeling of familiarity, nostalgia and longing.  


_ Dinah won't you blow? _

_ Dinah won't you blow? _  
_ Dinah, won't you blow your ho~rn?! _  
  
_ ‘No It couldn’t be her… could it?’ _  
  
Felix moved carefully to the kitchen behind the living, freezing as the bright young woman stood up, carrying Mikayla around as she swayed her hips in time to the music.  
  
He found it somewhat- no, very mesmerizing. Not just for the hips, he was certainly not low like Sylvain, but for the fencing footwork he spotted in her movements.  


_ Dinah, won't you blow? _

_ Dinah, won't you blow? _

_ Dinah, won't you blow your horn?! _  
  
In spite of Felix standing in the open, he somehow went unnoticed as the woman danced into the other side of the kitchen where the oven was, the redhead woman took a peek into the contents of the oven, opened it up and slid a tray onto a cooling rack nearby.  


_ Someone's in the kitchen with dinah _

_ Someone's in the kitchen i know~ _ _  
_ _  
_ Mikayla’s eyes landed on Felix, her grin turning up even wider as she reached out to him with a sputtered laugh. _  
  
_

_ Someone's in the kitchen with dinah _ _  
_ _ Strumming on the old banjo! _ _  
_  
Felix felt a smile tug at his lips, quickly suppressing it as quickly as it had appeared, pressing a single finger to his lips.  


_ Fee fie fiddle eell o, _

_ Fee fie fiddle eell o~ _

_ Fee fie fiddle eell o~! _

_ Strumming on the old banjo! _ _  
_  
The song soon ended, the woman picked up a remote nearby, putting the video on pause.  
  
“Did you like that, Mikayla?” the young woman asked the bundle of energy in her hands. Mikayla nodded with a large smile, but quickly turned her attention behind her babysitter, said person beginning to turn to face him.  
  
“I, uh, I hope I’m not interrupting,” Felix said in the most neutral tone he could muster up. The young woman sprung into action, much to Felix’s surprise spinning with Mikayla clutched in her left hand, her right shot out to grab a nearby frying pan, the shorter woman pointing it towards Felix, protectively hiding Mikayla away from him.  
  
She looked particularly fierce.  
  
“W-who are you? Don’t make me…!”  
  
“Woah, settle down, I don’t mean to…  
  
“Look Aunty Annie! Uncle Felix!” Mikayla beamed, holding out her hands towards Felix, unaware of the awkward silence that had come to blanket the room once they’d had time to sink in who was standing before each other.  
  
“Annette?”  
  
“Felix? Is that you…?”  
  
_ “F-Felix?! W-what are you doing here?!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix snapped out of his strange and sudden daze. “Ah. Annette was it?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The shorter girl blushed. “Y-yes! What…?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Here,” Felix said simply, holding out a note for Annette. “Professor Manuela asked me to pass this onto you. Not sure why she had it since she doesn't even teach our class, but I suppose that’s besides the point. It’s all yours now.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette looked down at the letter she’d been handed, then back up at Felix for a split second, her eyes unable to meet his. “You know my name?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix blinked in utter confusion. “Yes? Wouldn’t I know your name? You ARE in my class after all. The least I could do is at least be aware of your name.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “O-oh, I guess that makes sense,” Annette whimpered, biting her nails, feeling awfully small under the gaze of Felix Hugo Fraldarius. She felt so ridiculous. So many girls would kill to even be in her position- to be alone with Felix- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “So… Steaks and cakes, huh?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette’s head snapped up immediately, her eyes widening, her cheeks flushed red. “You… you heard that?!” the redhead exclaimed, to which Felix almost flinched at the sudden increase of the pitch and volume of her voice. Felix nodded, considering he knew better than to lie. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I heard enough to know that you’re hungry,” Felix replied, a tiny smile pulling at his lips. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “No!” Annette exclaimed before immediately giving up. “Oh, okay, yes, I am. Look, at least tell me you didn’t see the dance?” Annette asked with a sliver of hope he hadn’t seen her- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You have nice footwork,” Felix complemented her with a tiny smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Annette. “I’ll take over watering the plants for you. Go home and get some rest, okay?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette stood in place, her face a deeper red than Sylvain’s hair, her jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief in what she had bore witness to. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix Hugo Fraldarius smiling. Felix Hugo Fraldarius legitimately complimenting her. Felix Hugo Fraldarius not coming at her with leers and insults. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix Hugo Fraldarius stealing her heart away in that moment. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette, with little time to process what had just happened immediately jumped to the only conclusion she could muster up: _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “YOU’RE EVIL, FELIX!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix frowned. “And you’re shouting,” he deadpanned. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You can’t just spy on people when they’re singing and dancing, I-It’s just not right!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I did call out that I was coming in. Really, it’s not my fault that you didn’t hear me,” Felix tried to reason with her. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well… you need to speak louder then!” Annette shot back, staring at the floor. “Oh Seiros this is embarrassing. Why did it have to be that silly food song you heard me sing? Why couldn’t it have been one about trains, or bears, or swamp beasties?!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix rubbed his chin. “I didn’t know there were songs about bear or swamp beasties. I have heard of a train song before though,” he thought aloud before returning to his normal stance, looking down at Annette. “That food song seems close to your heart, though. Your stomach isn’t far from your heart, after all.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh you are the WORST!” Annette snapped, running out of the greenhouse, clutching the note. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Huh. What was THAT about?” Felix mumbled, confused by her sudden outburst. Turning back to face the plants and the lone watering can Annette had left, Felix picked up the metal container filled with water and raised it above the plants. “Best I water these plants then, otherwise they might get too thirsty and start singing too,” Felix mused, recalling the moment he had walked through the greenhouse doors, and the way he had suddenly was under her spell, singing a silly food song. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He decided to ignore that he had began humming her impromptu tune out aloud, and the way it made his heart beat just a little faster. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And how, just for a moment, Felix forgot about Glenn, the boar, his father and the Duscur massacre. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ A week later, Felix received quite the surprised when Annette had proactively approached him as he was almost in reach of the greenhouse after a tiring student council meeting. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ah, hello Felix, there you are!” Annette greeted him. “So, uh, just to cut to the chase, it was your turn to do the greenhouse today, right?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix nodded. “It was.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh, okay!” Annette smiled. “Well, it’s all done now! I even cleaned out the warehouse for you too!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix frowned. “Why? You aren’t even a part of the council.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ah well, y’know, I just felt like helping out so that… oh okay, look, I’m trying to bribe you, so you’ll forget!” Annette broke almost immediately, her face flushed with a deep red blush. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Forget what?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He knew. He just wanted to hear it from the horses’ mouth. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh, you know...!” Annette groaned. “Are you really going to make me say it? Fine then,” Annette sighed. “I want you to forget what you saw and heard in the greenhouse last week. All of it. If you do, I’ll take over the next time you have to do any work in the greenhouse or warehouse after school, okay? Deal?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix shook his head. “No thanks,” Felix responded almost immediately. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “W-what?! No?! Why’s that?! You have to forget, right now!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I can’t. It’s permanently etched in my memory,” Felix replied instinctively, as if he had said the same thing before. “A mountain of sweets, steaks and cakes, yes? Stacks of them too. Then there were those train, bear and swamp beasties songs you mentioned before. Not only that, but there was also that move that went along with ‘crumbs and yums’. It looked like fencing footwork,” Felix recalled, trying not to smirk at Annette’s devastated expression. She was so cute when she made that face… _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix’s mind stopped function for a moment to let the thought sink in a little. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh stop it Felix, you’re a villain! You think you’re so funny, keeping a straight face while mocking me like that, huh?!” Annette rambled on, Felix snapped back into reality, just as confused by her complaints as before. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He was complimenting her after all. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Look, I’ll make you a steak lunch at home and bring it tomorrow for you! What do you think? It’ll be yummy…!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “This isn’t about steak, it’s just…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Fine! Be stubborn like that! Tell the world for all I care! I’ll just have to live with the funny looks people will give me now! ‘Oh look, it’s Annette, the girl with the funny ideas about food! You’re the evilest, Felix! I’ll hate you forever and ever!” she announced before dashing away from him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What was that about? I was just trying to be nice,” Felix wondered, genuinely confused. “Even the bullies in her head are completely ridiculous. Still though, it’s been a while since a girl’s stood up to me like that. She’s stubborn, strong too. It’s admirable.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix made a mental note to still talk to her later, if only to explain himself. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Weeks had passed since Felix had last encountered Annette. His busy schedule both in and out of school had prevented him from finding her in what little spare time he had- it certainly didn’t help that she seemed to be actively avoiding him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Mercedes, Hilda, Bernadetta- no matter who he asked to help find her, she almost always found ways to evade him at every turn, even if it meant her tripping over a barrel and adorably complain about how they always seemed to appear from out of nowhere. There were a few exceptions he found her unawares, but decided to leave her alone after hearing her sing. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It became painfully obvious her songs were starting to have an effect on him when he got home in a positive mood and didn't want to snap at his father. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ One day, he caught a lucky break, doubly so. His father had closed the dojo for the weekend, and with summer break fast approaching, Felix had little in the way of school work to complete. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And so, with a rare opportunity presented to him, he decided to visit a small local restaurant that one of his fellow classmates, Ashe, often assisted running in his spare time. Though Felix disliked Ashe upon first meeting him, he’d grown on Felix over time, and became a regular patron of the restaurant (as regularly as you can get with Felix’s schedule, anyway) as a result of Ashe’s insistence. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix approached the entrance to the small restaurant, his steps coming to a halt as he took in a certain figure standing at its entrance, staring at the sign to the store. Felix approached her, half hoping it was _ ** _her_ ** _ . _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m surprised to see you here.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “B-Bwah!” Annette exclaimed, jumping in surprise. With a spin on her heels, Annette faced Felix and tried her best to hide the tall box behind her small frame, not amused by the boy’s sudden appearance. “F-Felix! What are you doing here?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I could ask you the same thing,” Felix replied emotionless, trying his best to suppress a hearty chuckle. “I’m here to eat, obviously. The dojo isn’t open today, and I have little in the way of school work to complete, so…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ah, I guess that makes sense,” Annette sighed, looking back at the restaurant’s entrance, watching Felix casually stroll past her, holding the door open. Annette tilted her head, confused by the gesture. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well? Are you coming in or not?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette blinked, raising her hands in panic from the sudden invitation. “O-oh no, I couldn’t, really. I’m not that big on spicy foods and I don’t have enough money on me either so…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “They have more than just spicy foods here. And I can pay for you,” Felix said to her surprise. “And besides, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ That… did not bode well, in Annette’s opinion. Especially since she was going to be alone with Felix at a restaurant. She did not want other people to misunderstand why they were there, especially if they were from school. She was on good terms with most of the girls in her grade, the last thing she wanted was to lose that because she decided to have an impromptu lunch with Felix. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ But she knew better than to turn down an invitation, especially one so generous. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Okay then,” Annette said meekly, following after him as they approached the front desk, a familiar silver-haired student occupying the front seat. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh! Felix, I’ve been expecting you, your usual spot is…” Ashe trailed off, spotting Annette behind him, the girl smiling at him with a nervous wave of her hand. “Annette? What are you…? He wondered aloud, his mouth formed into an ‘o’ upon being struck by a realisation. “I see. Well, feel free to grab an extra chair in that case. I’ll be with you two soon,” Ashe smiled. Felix gave him a thankful nod of his head, quickly leading Annette to the corner of the restaurant. The duo sat down, Annette placing the package down against the wall, eyes scanning over the menu. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The two sat in an awkward silence for some time, only ever speaking up to confirm with Ashe what their orders were, and to politely thank him when he later returned with their food. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Eventually, Felix decided to stop beating around the bush. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Annette.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Y-yes, Felix? I’m sorry I haven’t been talking.” Annette squeaked, being taken by surprise. “There’s been a lot on my mind, especially with my family. Even someone like me comes with emotional baggage,” Annette rambled on suddenly, quieting down when Felix raised a hand, indicating to stop. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Don’t be afraid to order more for yourself, okay?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Really? Are you sure? I don’t want you to be burdened with too big a bill…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s fine,” Felix sincerely responded. “You can order a whole mountain of sweets and treats if you’d like.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette’s mouth snapped, her face flushed light red with embarrassment. She poked her food for a little while before soon consuming the rest of her slice of duscurian cheesecake. Annette’s mind shifted gears to the divine piece of cake she just consumed. “Ah, this is so good~” Annette gushed, the redhead glowing with the smile plastered on her face, taking all of Felix’s might to not stare. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s all so perfectly put together. The cheesecake itself was so light and tasty, and the biscuit base has just the right amount of softness to it, so that it doesn’t crumble too quickly,”. She stabbed one final piece pointing it towards Felix. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You want some?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Sure,” he said immediately, though he didn’t know why. It was a sweet, and he certainly disliked sweets, but somehow the thought of turning the offer from Annette down never crossed his mind. Felix swallowed the piece of cake. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s nice.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette sighed happily, leaning her satisfied face into one hand, and using the other to pick out crumbs from the plate. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Speaking of crumbs and yums, actually,” Felix began, Annette’s glare immediately looking right through him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He’d never felt so small under her angered gaze. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You’re evil, Felix! I thought this was supposed to be a nice outing! Why are you doing this to me again?!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m not trying to do anything,” Felix replied, furrowing his eyebrows. “I wanted to talk to you about those songs. I just… tried to find a way to segue into it,” Felix explained. Annette rolled her eyes and folded her arms with a pout. “Listen, I’m not trying to make fun of you, Annette,” he reassured. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m not sure why, but I can tell you think I’m teasing you. I’m not,” Felix spoke with dangerously serious tone. “I do enjoy your singing. I do like the way you incorporate fencing footwork into your little dance, and I do enjoy your ‘silly’ songs.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette felt dumbfounded by Felix’s speech. Had she’d really been misunderstanding him this whole time…? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “If you don’t believe me, I get it. I don’t sound very convincing, which is why I want you to know,” Felix paused, unsure of whether to continue. “I… I’ve been beginning to feel things when I hear you sing Annette.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The redhead’s eyes were, frozen, unmoving from him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “My brother, Glenn,” Felix began. “I lost him in the Duscur terror attack a few years ago. He managed to survive the initial attack, but he later died in hospital,” Felix struggled to explain, Annette suddenly feeling the weight of the conversation bear down on her shoulders. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “He and my father meant the world to me back then. I wanted nothing more than to surpass him, but to make my father proud too. When Glenn died that day, he knew my father would change. He asked me to stay with my father and help take care of the fencing club- he made me promise. So, being the brother I am, how could I refuse? I took him up on that promise and kept going to every lesson I could to become stronger, and to maybe- just maybe get my father to notice me, to look at me the same way he saw Glenn,” Felix growled, his hands tightening over the cup filled with water. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Every day. I miss him everyday Annette. I’m ashamed that I wasn’t strong enough to save him from his attackers, that I couldn’t stop the bleeding, that his blood is on my hands and I just _ ** _can’t_ ** _ wash it off,” Felix lamented. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Felix, I…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “So why is it, that hearing you sing one of your ‘silly’ food songs makes me feel more liberated than I’ve ever felt in my life?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette blinked in surprise, contemplating the question he asked her. “When I first heard you sing and dance in the greenhouse, I felt it all wash away, and I could be _ ** _myself_ ** _ , if only for a little bit. And… that scared me. I’ve been chasing my brother’s shadow and my father’s approval for so long that… I don’t know what I want for myself.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The shock that ran through Annette’s system had passed, but she still felt like she was unable to speak, much less move for some time before mustering up the courage to speak. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I… I almost lost someone in the duscur attack too,” Annette whispered, Felix’s eyes widening in surprise. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Y-yeah, I…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette trailed off, struggling to speak on the matter at hand. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix shook his head. “If it’s too much, then don’t bother. Don’t struggle for my sake.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette shook her head. “No. It must have taken you a long time to muster up the strength to be honest with me. I can’t imagine how you must’ve struggled with how to share such personal experiences with me. It’s only fair I do the same, that I struggle for you,” Annette croaked. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “My mother was almost a part of the list of victims in the massacre too. She survived, but it resulted in her falling into a deep sleep- a coma; one that she still hasn’t woken up from,” Annette explained. “Ever since then my father hasn’t been the same, and he’s become more and more emotionally and physically distant as the years ago by. And I’m afraid… I’m afraid that something will happen to him soon. That’s going to snap and he’s going to lose himself.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Of course, my struggle isn’t as bad as yours, but I thought I-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Stop,” Felix demanded, Felix having reached over to press and finger to her lips, Annette blushing at the sudden contact. “Don’t you dare think for a second that your struggle is any less valid than my own. Comparing our struggles like that only demeans yourself, Annette," Felix glared at her, the redhead strangely mesmerized by the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Like I said, you don't have to struggle for my sake." _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Annette’s hands gripped the table, letting the words sink in. She truly wanted to cry in that moment. _

_ When Felix moved his finger away, she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself. I just wanted you to feel better is all. I know it’s not my place to speak on it, but… I think that it’s okay to be who you want to be. I didn’t know Glenn. I don’t know your father either, but I know that Glenn isn’t you. I’m sure they’d rather see you be happy then try to carry burdens, even if it means you might feel like you’re betraying them.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix looked down at his plate contemplating what she said. “Oh who am I kidding, I probably offended you, didn’t I? I’ll take my leave if you want...” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Felix pressed his finger to her mouth again to silence her. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Hey, Annette? Thank you.” _

_ She looked up from her plate and smiled at him, wiping her eyes; her face beautiful and bright just as the day he first stumbled upon her singing in the greenhouse. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It was a moment he didn’t want to end. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “No Felix,” she cried. “Thank you.” _ _  
_ _  
_ In the present day, Annette and Felix were left in an awkward standstill, the giggles of Mikayla ringing in the background.  
  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Felix said lamely.  
  
Annette only nodded in response, loosening up her stance and placing the pan back on the stove, face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
Mikayla poked Annette’s cheek, gaining her attention; the girl pointed at Felix. Annette looked at her then at Felix before approaching the taller man, letting Mikayla crawl into Felix’s arms with a happy cheer.  
  
“Would you like a coffee?” Annette offered, if only to break the tension and awkward atmosphere. “A black coffee, maybe? I don’t know if you like sweets now or not…”  
  
Felix nodded. “Yeah. A black coffee would be nice. And I still don’t like sweets,” he re-confirmed heading over to the couch before a realisation hit him. “Uh, Annette?”  
  
“Hm? Yes, Felix?”  
_  
_ The way she said his name almost made him shiver. “You should sit down and hold onto Mikayla. The guest in the house shouldn’t be the one making me coffee.”  
  
Annette smiled. “It’s okay, really. Besides I’m almost done.”  
  
Felix silently nodded, staring at the back of Annette’s petite form. The way she sung and moved left him totally and utterly shaken to his core. It didn’t help that puberty had hit her like a truck in more ways than one since he had last seen her; she was beautiful, sexy, even.  
  
Shaking any perverse thoughts away from encroaching on his mind, he sat down on the couch and let Mikayla down next to him, passing her one of her favourite toys, soon climbing down again to crawl on the floor. Annette soon appeared next to Felix, holding out a cup of black coffee towards him, to which he quietly accepted, watching Annette in the corner of his eye as she sat down across from him.  
  
The two sat in awkward silence, the sounds of their respective tea and coffee being sipped filled the room along with Mikayla making incoherent, but happy noises.  
  
This time it was Annette who broke the silence.  
  
“How long has it been since we last saw each other?”  
  
Felix looked at Annette, who couldn’t bring herself to look away from the mini whirlpools she was making in her tea with the shaking of her cup. “It’s been four years, going on five,” Felix said blandly. “We last saw each other in our first years of high school.”  
  
Annette nodded. “Yeah. It’s certainly been a while. So much has changed since I was last here. I’m sure you could imagine my surprise when I found out Sylvain and Dorothea had kids already, and in their second year old highschool too.” Annette trailed off, Felix furrowing brows at the strange tone of her voice. “Dorothea told me about Ashe, the poor guy,” Annette chuckled.  
  
Felix decided to ignore it. “Hmm. It was… an interesting time for all of them, especially for Ashe,” Felix mused, recalling the time Petra’s grandfather, the CEO of a worldwide famous food supplier that had recently established itself in Fodlan, had confronted Ashe in front of the patrons he was serving after hearing the news of Petra’s surprise change in relationship status.  
  
Ashe got off lucky thanks to his almost prodigal cooking ability.  
  
“Yeah, Dorothea told me all about it. Gods, it’s so weird to think that Ashe of all people was the one that managed to win her over” Annette chuckled, Felix smirking silently.  
  
Eventually, the two fell into an awkward silence… again.  
  
“Oh! I’m actually studying to become a teacher,” Annette prepped up, trying to bring life to the room once more. “It’s been a bit of a struggle so far- the culture shock I got after coming back here was a little overwhelming,” Annette rambled on, taking a sip of her tea. “I’d like to become a teacher one day. Helping all those orphaned kids in my previous home is what really pushed me to do it. Besides, I’ve been told I’m good with kids, if this happy little one says anything,” she beamed at Mikayla who was rolling around on the floor. “And… I heard my father was seen in Fodlan recently. I’m going to find him and bring him back home, so that when my mother wakes up, we’ll all be a happy family again,” Annette muttered with a sad smile.  
  
Felix nodded silently, soaking in all the information she’d dropped on him before realising she said something peculiar.  
  
“Wakes up…?”  
  
“Hm? Felix? Did you say something?”  
  
Felix blinked. “N-no, I didn’t.”  
  
“Oh. Well, what do you do these days?”  
  
Felix took a long swig of his coffee. “Training. As much as it pained me to do it… I broke my promise with Glenn after you left,” Felix replied with little hesitation, spotting Annette wince in the corner of his eye. “It took some time, but I eventually made the decision to stop playing to chase after my brother’s shadow and my father’s approval, and I decided to play on my own terms. It was… difficult,” Felix lamented. “I had done nothing but keep the promise he asked of me- to help my father maintain his fencing club; I’d done it for so long that I lost motivation to fence soon after.”  
  
Annette frowned, opening her mouth to offer comforting words before Felix continued. “Then one day it all kind of… clicked. I decided to pick up fencing again, with a fresh start. To my surprise I… started to enjoy myself a lot more than I had remembered I got stronger, faster and before I knew it I had surpassed my brother in my father’s eyes and gained approval; but that didn’t matter anymore. Because I know that in the end it would’ve left me unfulfilled to chase after that and that alone.”  
  
Annette’s mouth dropped. She had no idea he’d changed so much over the last four years. She knew he’d become a renowned fencer in her own right- after all, it was seeing him succeed at the Fodlan nationals that pushed her to return to her old home, but to see his attitude change up in person was a sight to behold.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if she even changed at all.  
  
“That’s… that’s amazing Felix.”  
  
“I suppose so. I want to push my career further. Perhaps even to the levels of the olympics, but of course, if that fails, I’ll always have the teaching degree to fall back on.” Felix casually dropped, looking at Annette’s surprised reaction with amusement. “And who knows, we might be teaching in the same school at some point in the future,” Felix smiled, Annette sharing the same expression with him, liking the idea more than she could put into words. “Besides all of that, I’ve always hoped I could see you again one day,” Felix said boldly, genuinely smiling at her. Annette flushed red, feeling like she was in high school all over again.  
  
_ Why did he have to be so handsome?! _ _  
_ _  
_ “M-me?”  
  
Felix nodded. “What you told me all those years ago and the songs you sung have remained stuck in my head ever since I’ve heard them. And that present you gave me at the restaurant, the Sword of Zoltan replica? I like to think it as treasured possessions of mine. Seeing it always reminded me of you. Even though you weren’t there, you kept grounded me to reality,” Felix sheepishly smiled.  
  
Annette’s face flushed four different shades of red over the course of a few seconds.  
  
Felix sighed. “Where did you go Annette? I missed you, you know that?”  
  
Annette felt like she wanted to pass out. It was strange to her, hearing Felix get so mushy with her.

“I... missed you too Felix. I wish I could’ve remained in contact, but it’s kind of difficult when you have to move to another continent with your uncle after your father disappeared on you,” she said, letting out a hollow laugh.  
  
Felix’s eyes widened. “Your father, he…? What about your mother?”  
  
Annette smiled at his sudden concern as he scooted a little closer to her. “My father disappeared soon after we had out little outing at Ashe’s restaurant. It seemed like he was unable to handle being around mother after so long. After that happened, it was decided that my uncle, a preacher for the Church of Seiros, would take care of me, and help pay for medical bills to keep my mother treated; which meant in exchange, I was suddenly moving halfway across the world to a remote land where I had little to no way of contacting anyone back in Fodlan.”  
  
Though he didn’t show it, Felix was appalled by her father’s behavior, looking at her in disbelief as she continued on her story.  
  
“Eventually, after I finished my homeschooling with my uncle, I left to return home when I saw…” Annette stopped mid-sentence, clearing her throat. “Um, when I… saw you winning the Fodlan Fencing Nationals shortly after we established basic internet in the country where we were living.”  
  
“I see,” Felix deadpanned, his tone of voice betraying the blush on his face. “You’re going to stay then, right? You’re not going to leave again?”  
  
Annette nodded, unsure of where Felix was going with his question. “Yes. Of course I’m going to stay.”  
  
“Good,” Felix sighed in relief. “In that case… can you sing for me? Please Annette?” Felix whispered, his hand intertwining with Annette’s, rubbing her knuckles lightly. “It’s been so long, I’m sure you have new songs up in that head of yours.”  
  
“Not just yet, Felix,” Annette mumbled, shifting closer to Felix, craning her head up towards his. Felix was surprised by her sudden forwardness, but couldn’t help but find it immensely attractive, Felix’s moving down towards hers lips. “There’s something I need to do- something I should’ve done a long time ago.”  
  
“You have no idea,” Felix said breathlessly.  
  
Years. Years they had been waiting for this, to release all the tension within their bodies, to express how much they wanted, or perhaps, needed each other even years later, Annette wrapping her arms around Felix’s neck, and Felix’s hands gripping Annette’s face.  
  
Their beautiful moment of bliss was unfortunately taken away by a perturbed person nearby.  
  
“HEY!”  
  
Felix and Annette jolted apart, and looked to the source of the disturbance. Mikayla stood tall, pouting as she pointed at the couple. “Aunty Annie! Uncle Felix! No kissys!” Mikayla said crossing her arms to form an X, poking out her tongue as if she was going to vomit. Felix and Annette looked at each other, both equally confused and amused by the child’s outburst before Felx’s remembered the text Sylvain sent him.  
  
_ Then again, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, just as long as Mikayla doesn't heat and see anything ;) _ _  
_ _  
_ “Ah. That makes sense.”  
  
Annette tilted her head, evidently confused. “Felix?”  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s nothing,” he reassured her. Felix reached over and picked up Mikayla. “Alright. No more kissys for us. How about some singing instead?” Felix suggested, Mikayla throwing her arms into the air in excitement.  
  
“Yaay! Singing!”  
  
“Well, Annette?” Felix said scooting over next to her and placing Mikayla on her lap. “Steak and Cakes, Trains, Box and Swamp Beasties. I believe we still have some catching up to do.”  
  
Years ago Annette would’ve yelled at Felix and fled for making such a suggestion.  
  
But now, things were different. Things were going to be _ better _ for the both of them.  
  
“Okay then, you want to hear all of them? I even have some new ones, like The Exploding Library song.”  
  
“Exploding Library song?” Felix looked at her with intrigue “Well, let's hear all of them, then. Starting from the library song, in full.”  
  
Annette was more than happy to oblige as the three of them sang into the night.  


* * *

Sylvian tinkered with his keys, trying his best to open it despite being a tired mess. He ungracefully walked through the door, closing it quietly. 

  
“Im home,” he droned out. “Sorry for being late, Bernie showed up late again and Karen wasn’t exactly helping with trying to get her into the office either... ‘Thea? Is something wrong? Sylvain asked, noticing Dorothea standing in the hallway holding out a phone. She turned to him, pressing a finger to her glossy lips, pointing to the couch with a large smile on her face.  
  
Sylvain looked past her, and struggled to hold in a grin. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the three bodies sprawled out on the couch, Felix lying on the couch hugging Annette, who clutched Mikayla in her arms.  
  
“Lets let them dream just a little longer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for Felannie week 2019, which is late... again!
> 
> Search "Zoe - I've Been Working On The Railroad" if you want to hear the song for yourself.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this fic and enjoyed 'Aster'! Have a good one!
> 
> P.S: Friendly reminder that comments are fuel!


End file.
